1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silver halide color photographic light-sensitive materials and, particularly, to the prevention of fading of magenta dye image obtained by development of color photographic light-sensitive materials comprising 3-anilino-5-pyrazolone type magenta type magenta couplers with a p-phenylenediamine type color developer and to prevention of discoloration of uncolored parts (referred to as white areas hereafter).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, color images obtained by photographic processing of silver halide color photographic light-sensitive materials are composed of azomethine dyes or indoaniline dyes formed by the reaction of oxidation products of aromatic primary amine developing agents and couplers. The obtained color photographic images are stored or exhibited for a long period of time. However, since they are not always stable to light, heat or humidity, fading or discoloration of the dye images or discoloration of white areas generally results in deterioration of image quality, when they are exposed to light for a long period of time or stored at a high temperature and a high humidity.
The fading and discoloration of the images are fatal defects for the recording materials. To remove these defects, it has been proposed to use couplers having a low fading property, to use fading inhibitors to prevent fading by light or to use ultraviolet ray absorbing agents to prevent deterioration of images by ultraviolet rays. For example, known methods use magenta couplers such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,429, o-hydroxycoumarins such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,300, fading inhibitors having a phenolic hydroxyl group such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,909, and alkyl ethers such as described in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 77526/78.
These compounds have either a poor effect as agents for preventing fading or discoloration of dye images and cause deterioration of color hue, fogging, inferior dispersion or formation of crystals. Accordingly, color image stabilizing agents which exhibit a synthetically excellent photographic effect have not been known.